Hurting for a ver hurtful pain
by AriaDragneel5
Summary: Natsu se siente mal, Lucy ya no le presta atencion luego de ver que siempre habla con Loke y cuando los separa, ella se enoja por sus celos, Natsu cansado termina con lucy, creyendo que todo asi se arreglara pero se da cuenta que no puede olvidarla, y trata de recuperarla sacrificandose. Mal summary xD i'm know, pero es mi primer fic espero que les guste :) Nalu forever!
1. Chapter 1

**-Sale de debajo de la cama-(?)**

**Bueno soy nueva en esto , y ewe no se saldrá bien~ pero los dejo en ustedes si creen debo mejorar, me inspire en una canción de VY2 Yuma(Los nuevos vocaloids ;w;) se llama **

"**Hurting For a very Hurtful Pain"**

**Espero que les guste~**

Natsu lo había pensado muy bien, luego de empezar una relación con Lucy Heartfillia, la chica más popular de la escuela. Todos los hombres iban atrás de ella. Como monos tras una banana en un solo árbol.

Natsu, era, recalcando, **CELOSO**. Protegía lo que era suyo, pero si esto seguía, mataría a la primera persona que encontrara en la calle.

¿De quién Habla?

Oh si….

De Loke.

El bien idiota, hablaba con Lucy, **SU** Lucy, para especificar, y Lucy solo hablaba amistosamente con él, como si él fuera invisible.

Mierda.

"_Que Pasa flamas, ¿Estas celoso?"-_Hablo el Colega/Rival/No Amigo de Gray, mirándolo con una sonrisa picarona.

"_¿Por qué no mejor te buscas ropa y me dejas de molestar, cubo de hielo?"_-Gruño Natsu mirándolo con asco a verlo en calzoncillos.

"_¡WOW!, ¡MI ROPA"_-Gray levantándose de la silla empezó a buscarla desesperado.

"_¡El cuerpo de Gray-sama, ¡Ohh, Juvia no aguantara más"_-Luego de decir eso, Juvia cayo desmayada, captando la atención de todos que después de unos segundos, la ignoraron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

Natsu siguió mirando a su novia y al tipo que hablaba con ella. En algún segundo explotaría y le daría un puñete, rompiéndole los lentes de marca barata que tiene.

Loke, sonriendo más, mientras que Lucy hablaba con él, se aprovechó a acercarse más. Acto hecho, cosa que la rubia no capto.

Pero si Lucy no fue, Oh si, alguien fue, el "Dragón Slayer de Fairy Tail", causando enojo, viendo como si algunas llamas salieran atrás.

"_Parece que nuestro dragoncito se enojó"_-Cana rio sacando de quien sabe dónde una botella de vino.

Natsu se paró de su banco y fue caminando enojado hasta esos dos, corrió a Loke protegiendo a Lucy con sus dos musculosos brazos.

"'_¡Natsu!"_-Grito Lucy sorprendida mirando a su novio.

"_Aléjate de ella…"_-Gruño Natsu enojado mirando a Loke.

"_¡Oh Natsu!, no sabía que estabas aquí"_-Sonrió Loke, claro haciéndolo a propósito para que Natsu se enoje más.

"_¿Qué estas tratando de decir, lentitos!?"_-Grito Natsu mas enojado de lo debió y tomo más a Lucy contra él.

"_¿Ohh?, ¿Quieres pelea, Natsu?"-_Provoco Loke.

"_Ahora, aquí si tienes agallas"_-Rio Sarcástico Natsu.

"_Natsu, Loke!, basta!"-_Grito Lucy deteniéndolos-_"Natsu sabes que te amo, pero por favor deja de ponerte celoso, solo hablaba con Loke"_-Lucy lo miro enojada y se fue. Junto a Loke que la persiguió.

Natsu, intento detener a Lucy, pero dejo que se valla y golpeo un banco.

"_Oe!, Natsu eso no es de hombres patear un banco"-_Hablo Elfman parándose de su asiento.

"_Tsch…"_-Natsu salió del aula con las manos en el bolsillo murmurando.

"_¡Espera Natsu!, aun no empezamos las clases"_-Max salió del salón viendo como Natsu se iba.

"_No me importa"…_

Luego se eso Natsu desapareció de entre los pasillos.

"_Quien lo entiende…"_-Max suspiro y entro al salón cerrando entre si la puerta.

**LUEGO…**

Natsu, había salido de la escuela e ir a su casa, no quería ver a Lucy, ni a Loke, lo restregaba en su cara como hablaban animadamente…causando eso un enojo hacia él.

"'_MIERDA!"_-Natsu pateo la mochila tirándola contra una foto cayendo al piso-"_Diablos!"_-Tomo la escoba y empezó a barrer, pero luego de segundos, se cansó, y miro entre si el marco de la foto, donde adentro tenía esa foto especial. Oh….Aun recordaba ese día…

_El día en que Lucy se le declaro…._

_**Flash Back:**_

"_**¡LUCY!"-Grito Natsu a los lejos mientras venía con su fiel gato, Happy-"¿Qué haces por acá Lucy?".**_

_**Lucy Sonrió-"Solo venía a hacer compras, ¿Y tú Natsu?"-Miro atentamente a Happy.**_

"_**Happy tenía hambre, y se quedó sin comida, ¡Así que vinimos a comprar comida!"-Natsu mostro su sonrisa peculiar, mientras acaricia la cabeza de Happy. **_

"_**¡Aye Sir!"-Maulló Happy, cosa que era raro, ya que los gatos dicen "Miau Miau", eso fue lo que impresiono a Lucy, mas su color peculiar, su pelaje era azul, pero dejo las preguntas.**_

_**Lucy rio-"¿Los acompaño?, hoy estaré sola…".**_

"_**¡Oh Happy se me ocurrió algo!, invitemos a Lucy a nuestra casa para que coma"-Natsu miro a Happy haciendo que el nombrado digiera su peculiar palabra "Aye Sir".**_

_**Lucy negó varias veces diciendo que podría ser una molestia entre ellos, a Natsu no le importo y se la llevo rápido a su casa, pero luego volvieron al Mercado, acordándose de la comida, cosa que Lucy lo golpeo por ser olvidadizo.**_

_**Luego de estar horas comprando, llegaron a la casa y comían, riendo, molestando, golpes de Lucy.**_

_**A ya a la tardecita, Lucy ya se iba a casa, Natsu quiso acompañarla, y Lucy no pudo resistirse y no negó la propuesta.**_

_**Los dos iban caminando por la calle, ya casi habitada por muchos habitantes que iban caminando por aquí, por allá y todo eso.**_

_**Natsu iba contando chistes, mientras Lucy se iba riendo y a veces lo golpeaba por ser idiota.**_

_**Pero de un momento, hubo un silencio que nadie quiso hablar, solo era demasiado tentador para hablar….**_

_**Pero Lucy fue la primera que hablo….**_

"_**Me gustas"…**_

_**Ah, Natsu se quedó en shock al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Lucy, no salió la de él, solo de Lucy. Y el silencio siguió comiéndole la boca, nadie sabía que decir ni hablar…hasta que Natsu quiso corresponder esa palabra que hacía que su corazón lata….**_

"_**También me gustas…Lucy"…**_

_CONTINUARA…_

_A que los deje con la intriga ehh XD muahahah (?)_

_Pues eso porque no se me ocurre nada mas owo, pero luego sabrán ewe como seguirá este sensualito fic _

_Y todo eso, recibo amenazas, quejas, amor loveo, tomatazos, regalos con stampas uvu y todo eso(?)_

_Dejen sus sexys Rewiews owo_

_Aria se fue paz uvu _


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno volví con la continuación de este Fic 3, bueno gracias por ese Rewiews, n.n juro que seguiré mejorando~

Antes que nada "Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no ewe. NALU NALU"

Ya, empecemos a leer owo.

"_**También me gustas…Lucy"…**_

**El silencio siguió aun, ninguno de los quería hablar, Lucy, en shock, lo miraba sorprendida, no creía que Natsu le correspondería. Abrió la boca como 3 veces, pero aun sin respuesta, cuando tomo la fuerza para poder hablar, Natsu la interrumpió.**

"**¡Bien!, ¿Qué dices Luce?, volvemos"-Natsu mostro una sonrisa tierna como si antes de la declaración no habría pasado nada.**

**Lucy volvió en sí y asintió-Volvamos Natsu…-Lo dijo con mucha alegría, aunque por dentro, se moría de preguntarle, ¿De verdad le gustaba? ¿Era una broma?, se moría por dentro.**

**El atardecer ya se mostraba entre sí, el sol seguía bajando mostrando un brillante naranja, Natsu y Lucy seguían caminando, aun sin articular una palabra.**

**Cuando al fin habían llegado a la casa de Lucy…**

"**¡Natsu, nos vemos mañana en la escuela!"-Sonrió Lucy tomando la perilla de la puerta, abriendo entre sí, la puerta.**

**Todo sucedió rápido, era un sueño, si un sueño.**

**Natsu antes de que Lucy entrara a su casa, la tomo rápido del brazo y la beso.**

**Lucy se quedó en shock al sentir el beso de la persona que amaba, era mágico, demasiado mágico, sin nada que hacer cerro los ojos correspondiendo ese beso soñado desde hace meses.**

**Natsu se separó de Lucy, mientras que la nombrada, tenía un sonrojo carmesí en su rostro. Sonrió.**

"**¿Q-que fue ese beso?"- Grito Lucy aun sonrojada, por sentir ese beso tan apasionado de Natsu.**

"**Quería sentir que era un beso, y tú eras la chica que estaba aquí, ¿Qué?, ¿Creías que besaría un hombre?"- Natsu a decir eso, su cara se puso horrorizada.**

**Lucy bajo la mirada roja, sin saber qué hacer, ¿Golpearlo?, ¿Tirarlo al rio?, ¿Darle un Lucy-kick?, todas parecían tentadoras.**

"**Además…"-Susurro Natsu- "Eres la chica que me gusta, no que decías siempre que las personas que se gustan se dan besos"-Sonrió Natsu.**

"**E-eso, quieres decir….eh"-Lucy lo miro sorprendida, aun no se creía lo que había pasado.**

"**A mi Luce, me gusta mucho"-Sonrió.**

**Sin decir nada Lucy, unas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro, y empezó a llorar.**

"**¡Oh Lucy!, ¿Qué te pasa?, te dije algo malo?, no llores! ¡ERZA ME MATARA"-Grito Natsu a lo último si Erza descubría que había hecho llorar a Lucy, ya hasta le dio escalofrió de pensar de su muerte asegurada.**

**Lucy llorando a cantaros, negó con la cabeza y miro a Natsu sonriente con rastros de lágrimas-No es eso Natsu- Paso su mano sobre su rostro secando las lágrimas- ¡No sabía que te gustaba!, pensé que esa confesión era una broma-Rio- ¡Realmente estoy feliz!**

**Lucy corrió hacia Natsu abrazándolo del cuello, plantándole un beso, mientras el atardecer caía mostrando a la bella luna. **

**Natsu correspondió ese beso, abrazándola de la cintura. **

"**Mama, ¿Qué hacen esos dos chicos?"-Pregunto un niño mientras venia de la mano con su mama.**

"**¡No los mires hijos!, son unos pervertidos"-La mama tomo el brazo del niño y lo llevo.**

**A ellos no les importaba.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Natsu abrió los ojos a recordar ese día tan especial en su vida, ya había pasado dos meses luego de empezar a salir juntos. Se paró de la cama frotándose el cabello, bostezando de sueño.

Encontró a Happy durmiendo en el suelo con la barriga grande de comida. A Natsu no le importo, total siempre era así.

Abrió la heladera buscando algo de comida, saco una caja de leche y un poco de cereal. Mientras hacia su comida vio de la ventana que ya se iba a hacer de noche. Viendo el atardecer, le hacía recordar aun ese momento especial.

Sonrió de vuelta.

"¡Bien!, prometo que ya no seré muy celoso con Lucy!"-Grito Natsu a los cuatros vientos, tomo su cereal y se fue a la cocina, no viendo que había en el piso, un peluche de felpa, lo piso y cayó al piso, haciendo que su comida cayera en su cabeza.

"Diablos…"-Susurro Natsu con todo el cereal en su cabeza y en el piso.

"¡Aye".

"Eso no hace que mi cereal se arregle"-Susurro de nuevo Natsu.

….

Al otro día, el sol anunciaba que ya era otra mañana, Lucy murmuro algo a lo bajo y empezó a abrir los ojos al sentir los rayos solares del sol.

"¿Ya es de mañana?"-Pregunto Lucy despertándose abriendo las cortinas y mirando afuera.

"Hime-sama, el desayuno ya está listo"- Dijo Virgo, la maid de Lucy, que era de cabello rosado y ojos azules, de mirada fría y calculada, con un traje de maid.

"Oh, gracias, Virgo"-Sonrió Lucy levantándose de la cama, buscando su ropa.

"¿Me vas a castigar?".

"¡Solo te agradecía!"- Grito Lucy enojada, buscando su traje de la escuela- "Ya iré a bañarme"

Luego de eso fue al baño.

Ya cambiada con su traje de escuela, fue a la cocina y empezó a comer gustosamente.

"Hime, ya casi va a ser la hora"-Dijo virgo, señalando la hora.

Lucy se atraganto y miro la hora que decía 7:48.

"'¡Diablos!"-Se levantó de la silla, busco su mochila, tomo una tostada y salió corriendo- "¡Nos vemos esta tarde!"-Grito ya a los lejos.

….

El despertador seguía sonando causando gran ruido, pero Natsu seguía durmiendo.

Soñaba que iba en una dona, mientras comía todo lo que podía en su vida. Si seguía así no quería despertar jamás.

Hasta que sintió unas garras arañándolo…..¿¡Un Happy grande!?.

"¡Diablos!, ¡Happy!. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-Grito Natsu tocándose la mejilla mientras tenia las marcas de garras en su mejilla.

"Aye"-Happy señalo el reloj.

Natsu miro atentamente el reloj y grito, mientras se levantaba de la cama apresurado y corría al baño, se bañó en 5 minutos, mientras comía lo que había quedado a la noche, se ponía el traje de escuela y buscaba la mochila, su querida bufanda (regalo de Igneel). Y salía corriendo hacia la escuela.

"¡Nos vemos después Happy!"-Grito Natsu saludando, pero no vio adelante chocándose contra un basurero, mientras con un chichón en su cabeza y salía corriendo de nuevo.

**En la escuela.**

"¡Lu-chan!"-Grito Levy McGarden, en la puerta de la escuela, mientras veía que Lucy se aceraba.

"¡Oh!, Levy-chan"-Respondió Lucy agitando la mano saludándola y llego a la puerta de la escuela, antes de saludarla pregunto- "¿Viste a Natsu?, quiero disculparme por tratarlo mal"-rio

Levy llevo un dedo a su mentón pensando- "No por lo que veo aun no llego"- Respondió.

"Oh, ya veo, cierto Natsu siempre se queda durmiendo, espero que no llegue tarde"-Sonrió y acomodo su mochila.

"Bueno, Lu-chan, ¿Entramos?"-Sonrió.

"Claro, Levy, pero antes, ¿Hiciste la tarde de Gildarts?"- Pregunto Lucy mientras entraban a la escuela.

"¡Claro!, fue fácil!"-Dijo Levy sonriendo mientras le salían brillitos.

Mientras las dos hablaban de lo que hicieron ayer, y la tarea, Natsu llego justo cuando toco el timbre.

"¡Lucy!"- Se escuchó el grito de Natsu desde lejos.

Lucy volteo la cabeza mirando para atrás y le brillaron los ojos- "¡Natsu!"-Se acercó abrazándolo feliz.

Natsu la rodeo de la cintura mientras la hacía girar y sonrió, y le planto un beso.

Levy mirando sonriendo, ella estaba feliz de que Lucy tuviera novio, alguien que realmente la cuide, pero comparado con ella, nadie la miraría, pero Levy estaba enamorada de alguien.

Alguien imposible para ella.

"**Kurogane Gajeel**". El hombre más temido de la escuela. Pero para Levy, era el hombre mas genial que había visto.

**Continuara….**

"_**Avances"**_

_**Al fin me había dado cuenta…**_

_**De todo esto…**_

_**Lucy, ya no me ama…**_

_**Yo no soy perfecto para ella…**_

_**Ella prefiere hombres no tan celosos y geniales y serios, lo que decía su diario, ¿No?**_

"_**Lucy…**_

_**Creo que debemos terminar…"**_

Ya! El capítulo 2 **-** no saben lo feliz que estoy de hacer este capítulo 3, me esmere mucho a hacer esto uvu, ahora el otro capítulo empezara el drama ewe, Hubo Gale! XD aunque Levy lo mencionara.

Bueno espero que les guste!

Rewiews? uvu


End file.
